


something (someone) to rely on

by chibeesweet



Category: No Straight Roads (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Friends to Lovers, Roommates, hello nsr community, i am here to stay, i swear my later stuff will be longer, i will write more of these two i love them sm, taking care of ur dumb bff squad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-16
Updated: 2020-09-16
Packaged: 2021-03-06 22:33:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 558
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26496451
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chibeesweet/pseuds/chibeesweet
Summary: mayday has a habit of getting herself into trouble. it keeps giving zuke a reason to take care of it.(not like he minds, though.)
Relationships: Mayday/Zuke (No Straight Roads)
Comments: 6
Kudos: 99





	something (someone) to rely on

**Author's Note:**

> *taps mic* hello bunkbedlovers gang 
> 
> tbh i have no idea where this came from. i'm gonna be in and out in terms of fic writing and my characterization is kind of all over the place (i'm currently sick) but i promise i'm gonna write a lot of these two probably. it's a little short, but i drafted it in the doctors waiting room and edited it when i came home. i assumed they've probably been friends a while and this is full of assuming stuff but ??? its done. 
> 
> if you wanna talk about these idiots you can find me on twitter @chibeesweet or on discord if you ask! i literally have so many ideas i cant write because of how many there are, so like. please come yell at me im begging you.
> 
> might screw around and write an alt. eve battle fic because i wanna give myself serotonin

“You really need to be more careful, May.” 

Zuke’s softened words echo over a menial task, a plaster resting on the tip of his thumb as he goes to place it over the bright red scrape Mayday had managed to get on her arm. It felt childish, but the fact that she was sitting still enough to let him was something else entirely. A trust he honestly didn’t think he had the confidence to talk about.    
  
When they’d met, she’d never sat still that he observed, always bouncing from one thing to the next. If she got an idea for a tune, she would quite literally drop everything she was holding to go pin down the thought. For her to sit still now, staring at the wound with a mild distaste, it almost relieved him how comfortable she seemed while he had a hold of her arm.

“Pfft, what? Careful is my middle name.” Mayday teases, but recoils slightly when he places it anyway. 

Zuke fixes her with a pointed glare, raising one of his eyebrows in response. 

“Okay, okay- Maybe I get a  _ little _ bit carried away.” She relents, waving her free hand to try and dismiss it. “You’ll always be here to patch me up when I do somethin’ stupid anyways, yeah?”

At that, Zuke is kind of glad she isn’t paying much attention to his face, which lights up slightly in the dim room. It’s late, the string lights turned off and the television powered off. Such a simple statement shouldn’t bother him, and yet- the words set his expectations sky high again, knowing it’s going to let him down. 

If she kept bringing in scrapes like this, it was going to do him in playing nurse constantly, just from the genuine smile she gave him whenever he finished. 

He must have been caught thinking, because he jumps to attention when Mayday waves her hand in front of his face, awaiting her response. 

“Hello? Earth to Zuke? You still in there?” 

Zuke blinks at her a little, pausing to collect himself. 

“Uh, yeah. I’m good.” He nods, swallowing even though it feels like words are stuck in his throat. 

She gives him an unconvinced look, but decides not to pry on it, directing her attention away as she stretches out her limbs. 

He lets out a breath he didn’t know he was holding, leaning back on the couch and continuing to keep a comfortable distance between them. 

Zuke blocks out the noise of whatever May has turned on to watch, lost in a wave of thoughts. Every time he thought he’d gotten over it, he notices something new that makes it even harder. Harder to get over his huge, without a doubt crush on his roommate. 

Even now, turning his head to the side to watch her, he knows he’s a lost cause noticing the small scrunch of her nose every time she sees something she doesn’t understand or the sparkle in her eyes when she’s fully engaged in her craft. He’d probably never have the courage to say anything, stuck between wanting to stay friends and worrying he’d ruin what they have, or take the chance. Maybe the audition would stifle some of those feelings he’s kept under wraps- although part of him hopes it doesn’t.

He decides to wait just a little longer.

  
  



End file.
